(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a vehicle and a control method therefor in which a slip control for an engagement element disposed between a power source (driving source) and driving wheels is performed.
(2) Description of related art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2010-077981 published on Apr. 8, 2010 exemplifies a previously proposed control apparatus for a vehicle. This Patent Application Publication describes a technique carrying out an engine use slip mode (hereinafter, referred to as a WSC (Wet Start Clutch) traveling mode) in which driving forces of both of an engine and a motor are used to start the vehicle while slipping a clutch intervened between the motor and driving wheels.